<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But you're somebody else.. by RivTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253766">But you're somebody else..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter'>RivTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Vuler And His Vicar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maximillian DeSoto Is Just Vibin, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, Vicar finds out who the captain truely is., Zeno Vuler has a daughter!, Zeno and Vicar both patch up his arm wound because yeah, pre-enlightenment for max, slightly soft vicar because he does show a lot of kindness pre-empty man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean you lied about your name. your profession. Who you are. By Law! How are we ment to trust you if everything you told us was nothing but a lie?"</p><p>In which Vicar Max confronts Captain 'Hawthorn' on the topic of who he is..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Zeno Vuler/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Vuler And His Vicar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But you're somebody else..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoy!</p><p>Title from: Youre Someone Else by Flora Cash.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took in a breath, leaning his back against his desk as he pulled the needle through his arm, he let out a soft curse, grumbling to himself about needing to get a sawbones aboard the ship..</p><p>The door to his room opened and soft footfalls approached him, he looked up from the wound he was stitching shut and smiled politely. </p><p>The one who had entered his room.. w
Was none other than Vicar Maxamillian DeSoto..</p><p>"I'm sorry. I almost didn't hear you come in. Is there something I can help you with?" he offered, pausing his needlework</p><p>"You can give me some answers 'Captain Hawthorn'." The older male asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.</p><p>The captain stiffened and blinked. Forgetting for a moment he had introduced himself as Alex Hawthorne to the Vicar.. </p><p>"Ask away. Vicar Max. I am an open book"</p><p>"You say that and yet, you have lied to myself and Ms. Holcomb. and I suppose I am wondering... why?"</p><p>"Wh....Whatever do you mean. Max?" The captain asked as he resumed stitching himself up</p><p>"I mean you lied about your name, your profession. Who you are. by Law! How are we ment to trust you if everything you told us was nothing but a lie?"</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"Reed Tobson reached out to the board and obtained an image of the real alex Hawthorn.. and you're not him.. so Captain. Who are you. really."</p><p>The captain paused once more. allowing the needle to hang by the thread. </p><p>"Its a very long story. Vicar.. And most of it you wouldnt believe.."</p><p>"Try me. I-m more understanding than I look." </p><p>The captain stared at the vicar, who simply stared back. </p><p>".. I'm.. I'm not. Alex Hawthorn. My name is Zeno Vuler.. I am- no- I was? A beaurocrat.. uh.. stop me if you get confused.." he trailed off. watching to see if the Vicar's expression changed..</p><p>The Vicar hummed " Zeno Vuler... quite the name.. Go on.. Captain Vuler." </p><p>Zeno let out a relieved sigh. nodding softly. "I was put into stasis for a trip out here.. On a ship called The Hope-"</p><p>"Hold on. The Hope? The colonist ship that mothers tell their children about? I thought that was a myth-"</p><p>"Its very real.. I-" Zeno bit his bottom lip "I can tell you more later but.. Phineas wole me up.. and now I'm. trying to bring back the others.."</p><p>"Why are you doing this captain? Money? Fame?"</p><p>"No- Architect no... I- " Zeno teared up. recalling who is waiting on the ship for him..</p><p>In that moment he saw her..</p><p>Her bright green eyes</p><p>Her shaggy red hair</p><p>Her hopeful smile..</p><p>"You?" Max approached cautiously</p><p>"I simply.. have someone on there I care about.. and I wont let her stay frozen in time.."</p><p>"Who is she? If you dont mind my asking?" Max placed a gently hand on Zeno's good shoulder </p><p>"She.." he trailed off, taking a trip down memory lane..</p><p>To a certain male he trusted only to end up broken hearted.. </p><p>He was handsome..... His hair like the finest silk.. Golden and shining in the sun...</p><p>It wasnt terrible.. Kissing him on that hot summers eve.. Bot something he did often of course.. As he was a beurocrat and kissing your fellow beurocrats son who just so happened to have gone to the same college as you.. Was frowned upon..</p><p>But damn if it wasnt nice..</p><p>The gentle touch of his lips..</p><p>the soft whispers of "Its okay. Don't worry. {he storm cant get to you here"..</p><p>Zeno snapped out of it with a sigh "The person waiting for me.. Shes family. I suppose you could say"</p><p>"Oh?" The vicar hummed as he picked up the needle and continued where his captain left off..</p><p>"you see... when i say family I dont mean my mom or dad, or sister or brother.." Zeno started to explain, wringing his hands together as he bit back the pain from his wound.</p><p>"I mean.. My daughter. Eliza. Eliza Brite." Zeno admitted "Shes on the ship..forever seventeen until we wake her up.. and Phineas doesnt have enough of the chemical he used to bring me back.. so.. I.. Wont be seeing her again until we can find some.."</p><p>"Oh- Captain I am so sorry.."</p><p>"Its.. Its fine.. Max. One day I'll be able to see her again.. Until then? I'm going to do everything in my power to help everyone I can. Including the people on The Hope." Zeno gave a sad smile, his heart upon his sleeve. </p><p>"Thats.. very noble of you. Captain Vuler.. Youre a strong man.. And I promise. i will help in any way possible.." The vicar smiled back.</p><p>As Zeno allowed his eyes to focus on the vicar and his talented hands.. and lovely smile.. he felt the same way he did with Eliza's father..</p><p>Like his whole body was alight in a tingling, a pure, no longer shut off by a fully aware zeno's fears, feeling of.. Longing.. He wanted nothing more than to feel those strong arms hug him and for the vicar to tell him hes alright. That what hes doing? is a good idea.. and will have good results.. </p><p>Zeno found himself subconciously leaning tword the vicar...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>